Jeffrey Ruffell (c1756-1830)
Jeffrey Ruffell was born in approximately 1756. Details of his birth and baptism are uncertain, but he is likely to be the son of Richard and Hannah Ruffle (nee Plum), baptised on the 27th May 1757 at Wickham St Paul, Essex. If this is our Jeffrey, his siblings were Hannah and James Plum, with elder half siblings being Richard, Henry and Francis. Jeffrey would be the youngest of the children, born after his father had been buried. The surname Ruffell is occasionally spelt different ways in official records, including Ruffle, Ruffells, and Ruffel. Hannah and James Plum - but see note above. Marriage Jeffrey married on the 4th August 1776 at Little Horksley in Essex to Jane Strand. Jane had been born and baptised in Stoke-by-Nayland, Suffolk to parents John and Jane Strand (nee King). Banns had been read for the couple on 14th, 21st and 28th of July. Witnesses to the marriage were John Munson and Jacob Strand. Both Jeffrey and Jane could not write and signed the register with their marks. The couple settled in Little Horkesley and had five known children – only four are found baptised in the Little Horksley baptism register due the section of years between 1784 and 1797 being missing. So there are potentially other children of this couple that we are not yet aware of. Death of daughter By 1799, the family are located in Wivenhoe, Essex, where daughter Frances is buried on the 3rd of June, aged only 19 years old. Her cause of death is currently unknown. Death of wife Jeffrey's wife Jane was buried on the 8th December 1805 in Wivenhoe, aged 56 years. Jeffrey would outlive her by 23 years. |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Jeffrey and Jane Ruffell' References *Seax - Essex Parish Registers *Information from Geoff Nelson and Trevor Rix, Ruffle Research Group *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JSJR-HL6 : accessed 23 Feb 2013), Jane Strand, 30 Apr 1749; citing Sudbury, Suffolk, England, reference ; FHL microfilm 898000. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N5KQ-PZ1 : accessed 23 Feb 2013), Jane Strand, 30 Apr 1749; citing STOKE BY NAYLAND,SUFFOLK,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 919631. *"England, Marriages, 1538–1973 ," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NLCR-S6X : accessed 23 Feb 2013), Jeffrey Ruffle and Jane Strand, ; citing Little Horkesley,Essex,England, reference ; FHL microfilm 857078. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J7MT-8FS : accessed 23 Feb 2013), Jefery Ruffell in entry for Frances Ruffell, 25 Apr 1779; citing LITTLE HORKESLEY,ESSEX,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 857078. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NB9N-QHV : accessed 23 Feb 2013), Jeffery Ruffle in entry for Susanna Ruffle, 03 Jun 1780; citing LITTLE HORKESLEY,ESSEX,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 857078. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N5M7-H29 : accessed 23 Feb 2013), Jeffery Ruffle, 11 May 1783; citing LITTLE HORKESLEY,ESSEX,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 857078. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N5M7-H2S : accessed 23 Feb 2013), Jeffery Ruffle in entry for Jeffery Ruffle, 11 May 1783; citing LITTLE HORKESLEY,ESSEX,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 857078. *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/9Q7S-YBS : accessed 2013-02-23), entry for Jane Strand. Category:Born in Essex Category:Married in 1776 Category:Married in Little Horkesley Category:Died in Wivenhoe